Domain Name System (DNS) is a hierarchical distributed naming system that provides a translation service to translate domain names to their corresponding numerical Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. For domains names and their corresponding IP addresses, benign and malicious domains names and their corresponding IP addresses are typically identified by comparing an accessed domain name or IP address, respectively, to approved and disapproved domain name or IP address lists.